


"Affirmations" - Oneshot

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: While attempting his morning routine, Malcolm finds a surprise.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Reader, Malcolm Bright/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	"Affirmations" - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color  
> Chunks or lines of text that are in italics means that it’s (Y/N)’s thoughts.
> 
> Warnings: None that I can think of. Please let me know if I missed anything.
> 
> Author’s Note: I literally wrote this in two hours and then decided to immediately post it. So I’m sorry if it’s messy or anything! 
> 
> I came up with this idea thanks to the Prodigal son twitter actually. They tweet out daily affirmations and they kind of help me some days when I need good words. Today they helped me with my thoughts and helped come up with this idea.
> 
> This was not beta-read, so please let me know if there are any errors! 
> 
> If you would like to be tagged in any of my future pieces, check out my tag list above and let me know! And as always, feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> <3
> 
> \- DreaSaurusREX

It was another semi-restful night for Malcolm. He had been getting more than his average 2-4 hours of sleep a night thanks to your relationship. Neither of you knew exactly how it helped him sleep, but you both were thankful for it. Malcolm had mentioned that people had begun noticing the bags under his eyes not being so dark. 

Even his mother commented, but she had no idea that _you_ were the reason. She had no idea that you even _existed_ in Malcolm’s life. Malcolm wanted to keep you a secret until “it felt right to tell her.” 

As Malcolm came into the kitchen of his apartment, he saw you pouring some coffee into your thermos. You were already dressed, so he knew he wouldn’t be able to enjoy the morning with you. Malcolm lazily walked next to you and kissed your cheek.

“Good morning, sleepy!” You poke before smiling at him, meeting his lips for a quick kiss, then passing him a mug of coffee. He goes to sit on the other side of the kitchen island while you fix up a lunch to take to work.

“Good morning, darling. Early meeting?”

“Sadly. It’s with that _insufferable_ couple that has been taking their sweet time making a decision on whether or not they want to hire _me_ or _Walter_.” You heard Malcolm choke on his coffee causing you to quickly turn around concerned. 

“Wait. They’re choosing between you and _Walter_? The man that dresses like a toddler and can barely handle one client, let alone _two_?” You were a bit shocked that he remembered your past comments on your coworker, but you smiled and chuckled at the accuracy.

“And now you know why I think this couple is insufferable.” Malcolm let out a snigger as he took another sip of his coffee and you packed the last of your stuff. He saw you almost ready and stood to walk you to the door, something he always did whenever you had to leave before him.

“I should be home a bit early tonight. I don’t have too much to do after this meeting. But I’ll keep you updated.” Malcolm grabbed your coat as you two walked towards the door. He held it out for you to slip your arms through. You thanked him with a kiss and he reached for the door. 

As you were walking through the threshold, you turned back around.

“Please try to eat something before you go out. There are some overnight oats in the fridge, or maybe try to make some eggs? Something to make sure you don’t die from stupidity.”

“You do know that there _are_ other stupid ways I could die that don’t involve my lack of appetite, right?” You knew Malcolm was half-joking through that smile on his face, but you knew there was some truth behind it. You couldn’t help but shoot a slightly parental look at him.

“And I would like to keep ‘dying from starvation’ _off_ that list of stupid ways to die. _Eat_. I’ll text you when I leave the office. Love you!” You waved as you walked out to try and catch the bus. Malcolm chuckled and made his way back inside, stopping nearby the birdcage in the main room.

“What should we try to stomach today, Sunshine?” 

As per your request, Malcolm spent the next 10 or so minutes making some eggs and toast. Simple, shouldn’t upset his stomach too much.

Malcolm set down his plate and second cup of coffee on the kitchen island, getting ready to start his routine. As he sat down, he pulled his pill container and his box of daily affirmations closer. As he brought the box closer, he noticed something different: The top card wasn’t in the typical type font that he knew. Instead, it was _handwritten_. He read it out loud before trying to figure out whose handwriting it was.

“I am the architect of my life; I build its foundation and choose its contents. -(Y/N/N)”

Malcolm couldn’t help but smile wide when he realized that it was _your_ handwriting You had even doodled a small heart in the corner. 

Looking back at the box of affirmations, he saw that some of the cards were now just a smidge taller than the others, most likely marking where you had put in your own affirmations for him to read. He almost picked out the odd ones to read them, but he decided against it.

Before he could think much further, the very familiar voice of Jessica Whitly rang through the door. Malcolm flipped the card upside down on the counter and took a bite out of his toast, not wanting to have her find out about you just yet. Inviting herself in and filling up a glass of water, she started pouring her stream of consciousness out to the slightly annoyed ears of Malcolm.

“Malcolm, dear! I think I _maybeautiful_ daughter! I really think the two of you would hit it off _very_ well if you would just take a night off and give it a chance!”

“Good morning to you too, Mother. I thought I told you, I _don’t_ need help with dating. I’ve got it under control.” Jessica just sighed, the plate of food in front of him catching her eye.

“Wait- Are you actually _eating a meal_?”

“Well, I _was_ until you interrupted.” Malcolm’s phone chimed next to him. All he read was Gil’s name and the word “homicide” and he was hooked. “ _And_ before there was a triple homicide in a botanical garden.” 

Jessica couldn’t help but scowl slightly in disgust. She still didn’t understand why her son would willingly surround himself with death like this, but if it kept him close, she accepted it. Malcolm stood to usher her to the door when she noticed the card slightly hidden under his breakfast plate.

“You know, you could have just told me that you had a girlfriend from the beginning,” Jessica said cooly as she looked Malcolm in the eye.

“What are you talking about?” Malcolm tried to play dumb, Jessica just raised an eyebrow in response and turned to walk out the door. 

“I want to meet her. How does dinner Thursday night sound? I’ll invite Ainsley too. I’m sure she would _love_ to meet this (Y/N) girl. I’ll send you the details later.” And with that, she was out the door, leaving Malcolm slightly dumbfounded. 

How _the hell_ did she find out about you? None of your stuff was out for her to see that you were occasionally staying with him. There wasn’t any lingering scent of your perfume that he could tell. There _definitely_ weren’t any pictures of the two of you in this part of the apartment. So _how_ did she figure it out?

Still confused, Malcolm turned back to try and have another few bites of his breakfast when he saw _it_. _The evidence._

You had written on _the back_ of the card too:

“I know these are cliche and maybe not the best affirmations, but I wanted to help shake things up a bit! Maybe make you smile a bit more! Love you! 

– (Y/N)”

Malcolm chortled as he ran his hands up his face and through his hair and sighed. 

He knew it wasn’t going to be _too_ awful introducing you to his mother and Ainsley, and he really did love you. But he couldn’t help but be nervous at the thought of an infamous Whitly family dinner as your first interaction with both of them. 

He took another bite of food when Gil texted him the address of the crime scene. Shaking his head slightly in an attempt to shake away the thought, Malcolm took his medications and reread both sides of today’s affirmation, finding a pure smile to form over his face. With that smile still there, he turned to get dressed for the day, talking to his bird as he walked away from his half-eaten breakfast.

“Well, this week is just turning out to be all kinds of fun, isn’t it, Sunshine?”


End file.
